Electric candle lamps are often used in windows to present an aesthetically pleasing and welcoming exterior appearance to a home during night time hours. Electric candle lamps typically include a base, a shaft that resembles a candle, and a light bulb positioned at the top of the shaft that resembles a burning candle. Electric candle lamps are often positioned on window ledges and may come in contact with curtains or blinds. The bulbs of electric candle lamps have been known to melt or turn plastic blinds a darkened color due to the heat that emanates from the bulb. This causes damage to the blind and also represents a potential fire hazard.
In addition, electric candle lamps have been known to be knocked over and displaced from their window ledges. Since the bulbs are often made of glass, they may shatter on the floor, causing a hazard to people and pets. In addition, broken bulbs may continue to receive an electrical charge since the candle lamps often remain plugged in, which can result in a fire hazard.